


anyone here smoke weed

by fluffyEin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, chatfic, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyEin/pseuds/fluffyEin
Summary: Haikyuu chatfic bc i can(It's probably awful)
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 9





	1. anyone here smoke weed

_Deathcheese created a discord server;_

_Karasuno VBC_

_._

_._

_._

_A wild rOllinGthUndA has appeared!_

_imnotbald is here! Hopefully they brought pizza..._

_Sugamama has arrived._

_Welcome, QueenOfSimps_

_Ermagherd! funsizelesbian is here!_

_HoomenTanjereen joined._

_Welcome, Ilovemilk . Leave your weapons at the door._

_Woooosh! imnotnice just landed!_

_rightinfrontofmysalad just arrived. Seems OP - please nerf._

_nobodyknowswhoiam1 just showed up. Hold my beer._

_nobodyknowswhoiam2 just joined. Hide your bananas._

_Freckles just joined the server - glhf!_

_Welcome, Jesus-San. We were expecting you ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

.

.

**_Deathcheese_** _:_ Remember this chat is for team emergencies and updates, only.

 ** _rOllinGthUndA:_** anyone here smoke weed

 ** _Deathcheese:_** Nishinoya. Is five minutes too much to ask?

 ** _rOllinGthUndA:_** Sorry Dad

 ** _imnotbald:_** d a d

 ** _Deathcheese:_** I’m not dad. Now stop texting here, it’s for team updates and emergencies.

 ** _Sugamama:_** You are the dad. bc i’m the mom

 ** _Deathcheese:_** I-

 ** _HoomenTanjereen:_** Kageyama hit me

 ** _Ilovemilk:_** bc ur dum

 ** _HoomenTanjereen:_** no

 ** _Ilovemilk:_** yes

 ** _HoomenTanjereen:_** no

 ** _Ilovemilk:_** yes

 ** _HoomenTanjereen:_** no

 ** _Ilovemilk:_** yes

 ** _Imnotnice:_** How do I leave

 ** _Imnotnice:_** I hate it here.

 ** _Freckles:_** Tsukkiii <3

 ** _Imnotbald:_** Lmao, Tsukki

 ** _rOllinGthUndA:_** gOmEn tsUKki~

 ** _Deathcheese:_** Nishinoya.

 ** _rOllinGthUndA:_** It’s been five minutes dad

 ** _imnotbald:_** _@rOllinGthUndA_ Spitting facts

 ** _Deathcheese:_** Can everyone just shut up and go to bed. We have practice tomorrow.

 ** _HoomenTanjereen:_** yay

 ** _Ilovemilk:_** no

 ** _HoomenTanjereen:_** yes

 ** _Ilovemilk:_** no

 ** _HoomenTanjereen:_** yes

 ** _Ilovemilk:_** no

 ** _HoomenTanjereen:_** no

 ** _Ilovemilk:_** yes

 _ **Jesus-San:**_ I can read the bible as a bedtime story. 

_**rightinfrontofmysalad:**_ No. I am a ~ s i n n e r ~

.

.

_Deathcheese has muted all._

_._

_._

**_Deathcheese:_** go to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

[Meanwhile in Nekoma's server.]

.

.

.

.

 _ **BedheadCaptain:**_ Guys Kenma is ignoring me

 _ **Imnotshortlev:** _What did you do this time

 _ **BedheadCaptain:**_ nothing??? all i did was mail him a shirt on animal crossing yesterday

 _ **GoawayimplayingMinecraft:**_ that's not what u did

 _ **BedheadCaptain:**_ What did I do 〒^〒

 _ **GoawayimplayingMinecraft:**_ u killed gregory

 _ **BedheadCaptain:**_ what

 _ **BedheadCaptain:**_ the minecraft dog?

 _ **GoawayaimplayingMinecraft:**_ yes.

 _ **BedheadCaptain:**_ Well he was attacking me and I was almost dead and you put it in hardcore mode

 _ **BedheadCaptain:**_ Was I just supposed to let him kill me??

 _ **GoawayimplayingMinecraft:**_ yes

 _ **BedheadCaptain:**_ wow. I thought you cared Kenken (´。＿。｀)

 _ **GoawayimplayingMinecraft:**_ i dont

 _ **Imnotshortlev:**_ rip


	3. Chapter 3

_Deathcheese unmuted all._

**_Deathcheese:_** We have a practice game with Fukurodani today. Make sure you’re on time.

 ** _Imnotnice:_** Jesus save us all.

 ** _Jesus-San:_** You called?

 ** _rOllinGthUndA:_** Asahi! *insert simp emojis*

 ** _imnotnice:_** ew gay people

 ** _QueenOfSimps:_** That’s not nice, Tsukishima-Kun.

 ** _Imnotbald:_** *WAY too many simp emojis*

 ** _rOllinGthUndA:_** *simp emojis*

 ** _Imnotnice:_** ew

 ** _QueenOfSimps:_** Someone left a water bottle in the gym yesterday. Anybody missing theirs?

 ** _Imnotbald:_** I love when she ignores me.

 ** _Ilovemilk:_** its mine hinata was being a dumb idoit and made me forget it

 ** _HoomanTanjereen:_** I was not being dumb, you were being a jerk!

 ** _Ilovemilk:_** no

 ** _HoomanTanjereen:_** yes

 ** _Ilovemilk:_** no

 ** _HoomanTanjereen:_** yes

 ** _Ilovemilk:_** no

 ** _HoomanTanjereen:_** yes

 ** _Ilovemilk:_** no

 ** _HoomanTanjereen:_** yes

 ** _Ilovemilk:_** no

 ** _HoomanTanjereen:_** yes

 ** _Ilovemilk:_** no

 ** _HoomanTanjereen:_** yes

.

.

.

.

_Deathcheese muted HoomanTanjereen and Ilovemilk._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Deathcheese:_** I want you all to be at the gym at 3pm. If you’re late you’ll do extra diving drills.


End file.
